Unhappy Refrain
by Srita.Yu-chan y Yolii-kun
Summary: El comienzo algo aburrido, pero la familia vongola dara un giro de 180 grados con la undecima generacion, y con la sorpresa mas grande de que primo, esta con ellos, el nombre "Neo" ya esta muy gastado con ellos, y ellos crearan su propio camino a traves de la locura no sin antes, querer comerse al mundo. En busqueda de ocs !Next Gen!
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, esto será definitivo aquí es donde comenzaran lo de las nuevas llamas y caos, alboroto, sorpresas, caos, y ….. Ya dije caos? Bueno todo al estilo vongola, esto será un prólogo del nuevo cielo y el cap todavía no vendrá por el aviso de lo último. Disfrútenlo.**

Cap. 00: Introducción.

El temblar de la tierra y de aquellos cuerpos en total armonía, sacando cada gota de energía y alzando la voz lo más alto tratando de imitar a su héroe, sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora y al final.

- It's My Life!

Si, estar en una disco es lo más divertido, y más cuando tus padres pueden saberlo si lo descubren.

-Oye! –un chico se dirigió hacia aquel adolescente 17 años de pelo de un rubio puro y ojos de un azul, su tez increíblemente blanca con un gesto adorable vestía con una camisa blanca y un chaqueta de cuero negra, una pashmina gris, pantalones un poco pegados y tenis convers negros, en respuesta poso una de sus manos en un gesto divertido, y dio un asentimiento.

-Tus padres saben que estas aquí! –El chico sonrió de una manera tan grande que se podían observar aquellos dientes perfectamente blancos.

-Ni siquiera saben que estoy en un barco!

-La grande que se te va a armar!

Los dos finalizaron con una risa estridente y continuando con su velada.

- It's My Life!

Las luces inmediatamente se apagaron, y un suspiro salió de aquel cuerpo joven, sabiendo el porqué de lo que había pasado.

-Cuanto dure? –volteo lentamente, hacia su acompañante.

-3 Horas 1 minuto –contesto monótono.

-Es Hora del castigo –hablo un hombre de termo, con una sonrisa que ocultaba perfectamente con aquella fedora.

-Que te prometió.-pregunto aquel joven.

-Lo suficiente para venir personalmente –contesto triunfante.

*Madre, hiciste un trato con el diablo*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

-Yuu Hibari, Puede saberse porque estabas en un crucero a Inglaterra y más, ¡solo! –El décimo vongola más bien conocido como "Neo vongola primo" venia de un lado para otro como si su preocupación se pudiera desvanecer con tan solo hacer eso.

-Fudo me invito, además era de ida y vuelta y mi grupo favorito toco ahí, ¡Ahí! –Yuu hizo énfasis en lo último.

Tsuna toco sus sienes rápidamente y pronuncio la palabra prohibida.

-Kyoya, puedes ayudarme –El aludido rápidamente abrió sus ojos y con un paso elegante se dirigió hacia su hijo.

-Ven –En un movimiento ágil saco sus tonfas.

-Espera, Espera, ¿podemos dialogar?

-Te Morderé Hasta la Muerte.

-Zio Reborn. – el mencionado solo pudo ocultarse tras su fedora.

-Traidor!.

En una mansión como cualquier otra, la familia volvió a reunirse a dialogar, y como si fuera poco el entrenamiento de aquel adolescente comenzó esa misma noche, diversos ruidos se escucharon y gritos desgarradores salieron de un cuerpo joven, apenas iba uno, pero….. Sus amigos no se quedarían atrás, o…si?

**Bien y aclaraciones, Yuu es como "la reencarnación de primo" y a causa de un suceso de la niñez nuevas llamas nacerán de los guardianes no por la voluntad, como las llamas normales están tendrán su sorpresita, pueden escoger sus padres excepto los que se mencionan, hay shimon, si, pueden ser hijos de varia, shimon, cavallone, y los arcobaleno, tendrá muchos oc, y los caps se tardaran en subir debido a los tantos oc pero un ejemplo.**

**Si quieren ser un "guardián Neo" Guardián con las 6 llamas o menos, yo les avisare, pero es por si no se llenan los oc, y espero y si se llenen.**

**Los anillos serán los mismos (serpiente, solo vongola)**

**Los hijos pueden tener desde 8 años hasta 18, para los que elijan los de 8 habrá una sorpresa.**

**Como observaron las parejas pueden ser yaoi o hetero como gusten como (dino y enma, xanxus y squalo, gokudera y yamamoto etc).**

**Pueden mandar 2 oc, y pueden ser 2 hombres o 2 mujeres o 1 hombre y 1 mujer.**

**Alóquense porque los adolescentes tienen las hormonas a todo vapor.**

**Habrá escuela, no sé, propongan ideas, que para eso aquí estoy, y bueno las fichas.**

**Nombre:**

**Fecha de nacimiento y años:**

**Personalidad:**

**Físico:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Llama y puesto:**

**Padres:**

**Historia:**

**Ropa que gustan y disgustan:**

**Habilidades:**

**Pasatiempos:**

**Miedos o fobias:**

**Armas y caja:**

**Extras:**

**Es todo, dejen reviews, e ideas acerca de esto me alegrare :D**


	2. fichas:33

Bien estos son los puestos ocupados, ya he hecho preguntas y espero y me respondan, y bueno por favor sigan enviando sus fichas :33

Puestos ocupados:

Familia Vongola

Cielo: Yuu Hibari

Tormenta: alexander gokudera

Lluvia: Lavi Yamamoto

Nube: Mukami Gesso

Niebla:

Sol: Catherina Arcobaleno

Trueno:

Familia Cavallone:

Cielo: Artemis cavallone y Liam Cavallone

Tormenta: Luna De La Robia

Lluvia:

Nube:

Niebla:

Sol:

Trueno:

Varia:

Cielo: Caradoc Di Vongola

Tormenta:

Lluvia: Yamil Superbi

Nube:

Niebla:

Sol: Yokubo Soleil Della Notte.

Trueno:

Familia Shimon:

Tierra: Yukine Kozato

Bosque:

Glaciar: Matt Katou

Desierto:

Pantano:

Montaña:

Arcobaleno:

Cielo: Elena Nicole

Tormenta:

Lluvia:

Nube:

Niebla:

Sol:

Trueno:

Familia Giglionero:

Cielo: sapira Fantini giglio nero

Tormenta:

Lluvia:

Nube:

Niebla:

Sol:

Trueno: santino Fantini giglio nero

Familia Millefiore:

Cielo: Nene Gesso

Tormenta:

Lluvia:

Nube:

Niebla:

Sol:

Trueno:


End file.
